Remnants of Ed
by Rootin' tootin
Summary: Ed, Edd and Eddy, after a scam goes wrong, flees from Peach Creek to find the village of Sapphire to met Jaune Arc, 2 years after being betrayed by his friends, and forced to work on his farm. But when the Grimm begin to move in, the Eds met a side of Jaune they never seen before. A VERY STUPID FANFIC BY ME. Slight AU
1. Prologue

Jaune was walking back to his dorm after a long day, but the weird thing is, he didn't see any of his teammates at school today, RWBY wasn't either, even CRDL which was probably no surprise. He hoped to see his teammates in his dorm.

But when he got there his teammates. "Where did they all go?" Jaune thought to himself. He looked around the room and saw a note.

It read. "Met us at the Beacon cliffs - Pyrrha." Jaune thought to himself why the cliffs, but if that was where his team was.

* * *

Beacon cliffs

* * *

Jaune reached the Beacon cliffs and looked around for his teammates yet saw nobody.

He heard gunshots and felt a excruciating pain in his left leg. "ARRGH!" Screeches Jaune. He looks around to see where the gunshots had come from, and what he saw broke his heart.

Pyrrha, his partner, his best friend, with her weapon drawn out at him. "Pyrrha?" stutters Jaune trying to compute what is happening. What he saw next just immediately destroyed the remains of his heart. Nora, Ren, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and CRDL came out of the shadows of the trees.

"Guys?" Jaune asks as he still tried the compute the situation. "Why are you doing this?" Ren was the first to speak. "Cardin told us that you faked your transcripts to get into Beacon," He says. "I thought of you as a brother, but now I see that was wrong."

"I've always knew that you never belonged at Beacon," says Weiss with a hint of venom in her voice. "I guess I was right."

"Pyrrha?" Jaune asks. She knew about his fake transcripts why was she doing this. "I never realized this Jaune until now, that you're not a hero," Pyrrha says. "You're a liar, and I never want to see you again." That last sentence finally made him snap. His friends, people that he trusted, turned against him. He looked at his former friends and CRDL. "YOU KNOW WHAT!" Shouts Jaune as he gets up ignoring the pain in his left leg. "FUCK YOU GUYS!"

He took a step back to the cliffs and looked at his friends one last time. "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE ME AGAIN, THEN SO BE IT!" He then jumped backwards screaming. "THIS IS ALL ON YOU!"

His former friends, except CRDL, looked wide eyed at what he had done. Ruby broke out in tears for the lost of her first friend at Beacon, Yang hugged her trying to sooth her, Weiss couldn't even speak about what he had done, she tried not cry, but she did shed a tear, Blake just stood there thinking about what had happen, Nora, like Ruby, broke out in tears, Ren realized what he just had just happen and, like Yang, soothed Nora, Pyrrha just realized what she had just said and cringed just thinking about, CRDL just shrugged it off.

After that RWBY and (J)NPR told Ozpin, minus them betraying him, that Jaune committed suicide. Little do they know what happened after Jaune jumped.

* * *

Emerald Forest

* * *

After what had happen, Jaune ran, ran faster than he had ever done before The only time he stopped when he was out of the Emerald forest, far away from Beacon, his enemies, his dreams and his pride. When he jumped, his aura took most of the damage, but what had happened to his heart, couldn't be healed.

He then shook it off and looked back, he saw the Grimm infested forest and wondered why didn't the Grimm attack him. He looked forward to see a grassy field, with hills and a river in the distance.

He decided to walk up the hill to scout ahead. When he got up he could see a road in the distance. He decided to walk on the road till he found a town or something.

* * *

Beacon Academy

* * *

Pyrrha was laying on her bed crying. She was thinking about what Jaune has said. "THIS IS ALL ON YOU!" It kept going threw her mind.

"Jaune, i'm so sorry," she whispered to herself. Jaune Arc, the white knight of Beacon, her white knight, her love, was gone. She vowed, incase he did survive his fall, which she doubt, that she would try to show she still cares.

Peach Creek two years before the start of the series

"Hey guys" says Ed. "What is it Ed" asks Eddy with a bit of annoyance in his voice. "Did you get a feeling that something bad just happened," Double D came out. "What do you mean something bad just happened?" Double D asked

* * *

 **Don't ask me why I made this, I don't even know why I made this. Well if you like my stupid crossover please favorite and send me feedback, both positive and negative are allowed. Also this takes place in a universe in which Cinder failed to destroy Beacon.**


	2. Remnant to Ed

**I never knew my fanfic would be good, anyway let me thank you for liking it. My two favorite shows Ed, Edd n Eddy and RWBY are something I wanted to see, right now there is another one and it was last updated November 14, 2014.**

 **Anyway thank you guys, especially you RavenousYetMysterious, after reading you review I kinda got an idea of what to do with my fanfic. farm**

 **So enjoy this chapter of my fanfic, it may be a shity chapter.**

* * *

Outside of Emerald forest, 2 years later

* * *

After Captain Melonhead and his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood steals Eddie's plans for the scam of the century, and shares it with the other kids of the Cul-De-Sac, the Eds are forced to flee Peach Creek to Lemon Brook until the heat dies down.

"Eddy I think we're far enough from the Cul-De-Sac," says Double D. "Good, cause i'm tired of running," says Eddy as he is trying to catch his breath. "Ed, fetch me some water." Ed gives his water bottle to Eddy.

Double D begins to look at his map and notices something odd. "Hmm, that's odd this doesn't look like the Lemon Brook at all," Double D thought to himself. "ECH!" cried Eddy. "ED THIS WATER TASTES DISGUSTING!"

"Eddy something is off," says Double D. "This Geographical location looks nothing like Lemon Brook." Eddy looks at Double D, after chasing Ed around for awhile. "What do you mean this looks nothing like Lemon Brook?" asks Eddy. "This area we're in right now isn't even in the map," says Double D.

"MAYBE WE WERE SENT TO ANOTHER DIMENSION WHEN WE WALKED THRU THE WOODS!" Ed blurted out. "Ed that's preposterous, maybe we just took the wrong turn," Double D says. "YOU MEAN WE ARE LOST!" shrieked Eddy. "Maybe Eddy, says Double D.

"HEY GUYS, I FOUND A ROAD!" Ed proclaims. "Wait really!" says Double D and Eddy. "Yeah," says Ed. "Maybe we could follow it and find a town," Double D says. "Yeah, and maybe we can find some water that doesn't taste like dirt," says Eddy.

The Eds went down the road they found and walked down. As they walked down the road, a lone Beowolf watches. It then starts to stalk the Eds with one mission, to see if they're a threat.

* * *

Jaune Arcs farm, Village of Sapphire

* * *

Jaune wakes up after a having a long night of sleep. Today was the 2 year anniversary of leaving Beacon, he still has nightmares about what had happened. But during those 2 years he got stronger and smarter.

Also during the time he left Beacon he met Zold Carmine, a farmer who Jaune helped on his farm for 8 months before getting his own farm to work on. Zold Carmine and the other villagers of Sapphire respect Jaune due to him helping around the village, Jaune is still a kind soul after he was betrayed.

Jaunes started to get muscles, his reflexes have gotten faster so he can be aware incase someone attacks him or messes with his crops. His smarter than he was 2 years earlier. He Wears a white t-shirt and wears blue jeans.

But if you mess up his crops, specifically his Tomatoes, you'll have to work for him till he decides to get rid of you. This hasn't happened yet.

"Someone is in my Tomato garden," Jaune says to himself with a hint a suspicion in his voice. "ED, EDDY, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING!" Shouts Double D. "I stand corrected," Jaune says to himself again as he is running out of his two-story house to find two of Eds eating his tomatoes and Double D trying to get them out of trouble.

"What are you worrying about Double D, nobody's gonna care about some stupid tomatoes," says Eddy. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY TOMATOES!" Jaune shouts to the Eds aggressively. "Eating them," Ed says. "Yeah, what are you going to do?" Edd says jokingly. Jaune walks up to the the two Eds in a threatening stance. He picks up the two Eds and says. "You're going to have to work for me for 2 years,"

Double D starts to interven. "Now mister… what's your name?" Double D asks in order to finish his statement. "Jaune, Jaune Arc," Jaune says aggressively while still holding the two Eds. "Well mister Arc, surely we can not handle this like civilized human beings?" Double says trying to calm down Jaune.

"Fine,"Jaune says more calmly, Ed and Eddy smile thinking they got out of working. "But they'll still have to work for me to pay up for my tomatoes." The two Eds smile turns into a frown. "Okay, but can I stay in order to keep them out of trouble," says Double D. Jaune thinks to himself that maybe he needs someone to keep these two out of trouble. "Fine, says Jaune.

The two Eds are put down and Jaune decides what they should do. "Alright first order of business is help me harvest the Corn," Jaune says as he point to a small field of corn. The two Eds made a groan the could probably heard from Beacon.

 **For very stupid comedic purposes**

* * *

Beacon Academy

* * *

The entirety of Beacon Academy heard a strange noise. Many of them begin talking about it wondering what made it.

* * *

Jaune Arcs farm, Village of Sapphire, 6 hours later

* * *

The two Eds automatically went to sleep as soon as they jump on the couch. "Heh, those two remind of a less racist CRDL," Jaune thought to himself. Double D went to the bathroom to do his business ( **Not that kind of business** ). "I wonder what's under his hat" Jaune thought to himself again. "Maybe he is secretly Faunus, like Blake. As soon as hey thought of that, he thought back to his betrayal and goes into a depression.

He decides to get a bowl of cereal of Pumpkin Petes, with Pyrrha's face crossed out, goes upstairs to eat then go asleep. "Welp, tomorrow is going to sure be an interesting day," Jaune says to himself.

* * *

Bathroom

* * *

Double D took off his hat and looked into the mirror. On the top of his head are two baby goat horns. Many thoughts go threw his mind whenever he see those horns. "Why, why was he born with them." The only people that did knew were his parents and his friends. He never met his parents but they said to hide it from others, Ed and Eddy Either finds them cool or insults them, truth to be told he feels pretty upset whenever they insult them.

He put his hat back on and left the bathroom. Ed and Eddy were sleeping on the couch Jaune went to bed after getting a bowl of cereal. He decides to find a guest bedroom to sleep in, he searched around the upstairs and found an empty one.

He decides to sleep in the bed in the middle of the room. "Welp, tomorrow is going to sure be an interesting day," Double D thought to himself.

* * *

Beacon Academy

* * *

Pyrrha was walking back to her dorm after a long day. She was thinking back to the day he killed himself, back what he said to Team RWBY, (J)NPR and CRDL.

"THIS IS ALL ONE YOU!" Kept going thru her mind the entire day. "Why," she thought to herself. "Why did she say that horrible word." She thought back to that word she said. Liar, the word just mentally cringed.

"Jaune i'm so sorry," she thinks to herself. "I didn't mean to say those horrible things." She went into her dorm got into her pajamas, and went to sleep, not knowing what's about to happen in the next few days.

* * *

 **I'm done, I'm not done with this fanfic, but done with this chapter. I was listening to a Pan Pizza Podcast while writing this.**


	3. RIP this fanfic(also an explanation)

**Yeah, this fanfic is dead….. Sorry.**

 **I should probably explain.**

 **The reason why I stopped working on this fanfic is that I lost interest in writing it. I started this story with a fiery passion, but I felt that I got too ambitious with this story.**

 **"So, what now?" you are asking. Well, I have three ideas.**

 **1\. A Hunter x Hunter and Team Fortress 2 crossover. I plan on releasing the chapter once I pass 3,000 words, I already have 600 words down, so expect a release during late May to early June.**

 **2\. A Berserk and Naruto crossover. This story hasn't even gotten past two paragraphs yet, so don't expect it any time soon.**

 **So sorry, I should've explained, but maybe one day I can rewrite this fanfic.**

 **See ya, whenever.**


End file.
